Psycarrot
"I"m lean, mean and full of beta-carotine." Psycarrot is the third and final phase of the Root Pack on Cuphead. He is known for being the third easiest battle, being behind Weepy and Moe Tato. Appearance Psycarrot is a large carrot that has yellow eyes, as seen when having hypnotizing eyes, and a mouth. His arms seem to be darker than his color and are long. His stem is olive green. When hypnotizing, his eyes will become yellow and white spirals will be seem on it, his pupils remain the same way. He is always seen with a maniacal expression. Personality Psycarrot is very skilled at physical abilities and seems to be maniacal and crazy. When he pops out of the ground, he makes a boasting gesture at people, suggesting that he is a show-off. He is also the presumed leader of the group, the Root Pack. As his death screen quote suggests, he is a mean character. Battle After Psycarrot emerges from the ground, the third phase, that is in Simple difficulty as second phase, starts. Psycarrot will appear on the background, but however, can be hit if shooting up, and attack with his physical abilities. He will summon flying carrots that will be homing the players. He will also get a third eye that is in the middle of his eyes and above his nose, he will use the eye to shoot yellow energy lasers at the player's location, this attack will be used right before he summons his homing carrots. In Expert, he will launch 2 homing carrots intead of 3, but however, those move faster. Psycarrot will take place for the second phase in Simple, as Weepy's battle will be strangely skipped. Psycarrot has the most health out of the members from his group, Moe Tato and Weepy can't even beat him, at least Moe Tato being the closest with his Expert health and drawing him if Psycarrot is in Simple health. Psycarrot makes the Root Pack, the only boss fight in that the final phase is battled. When defeated, Psycarrot will be pulling his stem as he seems to feel pain. Gallery File:CupheadPsycarrotIcon.png|An icon of him when you die on his phase. File:CupheadPsycarrotNormalState.png|Psycarrot on his normal state, being hit by a finger bullet. File:CupheadPsycarrotShootingLaser.png|Psycarrot shooting a laser from his third eye. hello carrot.png|Intro of Psycarrot big carrot.png|Psycarrot sprite carrot.png|The carrot rings.png|The PSY ring R.I.P. big carrot.gif|Psycarrot knocked out Trivia * In his death screen quote, he says that he is full of beta-carotene, the reason for that the carrots are orange. * Psycarrot's three eyes are most likely based off of the fact that carrots will improve your eyesight. It may also be a reference to the "third eye" trope, a concept borrowed from Hindu religions regarding an invisible eye in the middle of forehead that allows for extrasensory perception. * When comparing The Root Pack with the Three Stooges, Psycarrot's orange color is the only connection to Larry Fine, with his orange-red hair, while his psychotic nature matches with Moe Howard. * Psycarrot has a psychic power to control the carrots to attack the players, which is any object or projectile that uses in his mind. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:The Root Pack Category:Males